Soul Eater en facebook
by Fumofu-tan
Summary: Quien dijo que lo personajes de soul eater no tendrian face XD Bueno esto demuestra lo contrario difruten las locuuras que escribi mauhahahhaa cap 5  e é :D
1. Chapter 1

hola hola este es mi segundo fic que subo van a ver muchos capitulos de esto muahahah tengo millones de ideas :3

Maka albarn: Ira a leer el libro "fallen".

A 7 personas le gusta esto.

Soul Eater Evans: Cuando no (-_-U) si sigues así te crecerán honguitos en la cabeza.

A una persona le gusta esto.

Maka albarn: problema mió ¬¬ Además yo prefiero leer que ver la chica de escasas ropas del clima. ¬¬

Black star : Amigo tu también la estas viendo! No digo yo grandes mentes piensan iguales.

Patty thompson: O wuaaaa Kid también la esta viendo cada vez que la ve su amigo de abajo salta de alegria kya!

A 100 personas le gusta esto.

Soul eater evans: Ja! Hasta Kid la ve y no soy el único que se exi… es decir se emociona viéndola cof cof o/o

Liz thompson: Trio de pervertidos ¬¬.

A maka albarn le gusta esto.

Death the kid escribio en el muro de Patty thompson.

Death the kid: Patty como revelaste eso! ¬¬ te quedaras sin jirafas por un mes despídete de tus: posters, peluches y cojines de jirafa muahahaha.

Patty thompson: Noooo! Me porto bien no digo que estas enamorado de Chrona ni nada… nunca mas hago origami con tus boxers perdóname! .!

Chrona makenshi: etto… k-id kun es cie-rto eso? o/o

Black star: Te lo tenías bien guardado rayitas e_e

Shinigami sama: Sugoiiii! Cuando llegaran los nietos O_o .

Chrona makenshi: nie… nietos! O/O no se lidiar con con (bloqueo nervioso)

Death the kid : Papá tienes facebook desde cuanto? O.o

Shinigami sama: Desdé hoy ^_^ pero ese no es el punto quiero nietos . así que ponte a trabajar kid los quiero ahora! ¬¬

Soul eater evans: Ya oíste Kid ponte a trabajar muy "duro" con chrona hahahaha.

Ángela león: como se hacen los nietos ¿? ^^ y que es trabajar duro

Spirit : si quieres yo te explico angela *w*

Maka albarn: tú te callas me dejaste lo suficiente traumada son esa charla ¬¬.

Spirit: te acuerdas aun hija mía TOT te apuesto que el material didáctico te ayudo mucho ^^

Maka albarn: Si claro como no ¬¬

Black star: Bueno Ángela es muy fácil los nietos los trae la cigüeña y trabajar duro es trabajar mucho que idiota no lo sabe :D

Angela león: pues yo no lo sabía ¬¬ pero gracias black star ^^

Maka albarn: i (-_-U)

Soul eater evans: D (-_-U)

Chrona makenshi : I (-_-U)

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: O (^_^U)

Death the kid : T (-_-U)

Liz thompson: A (-_-U)

Patty thompson: JIRAFAS: 3

espero que le haya gustada mucho a mi me encanto escribirlo y dejen review un adelanto de lo siguiente una muestra de como son los facebook de los malos muahaha

Review¿?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola! Muchas gracias por los review se los agradezco de corazón huí no saben la alegría que me entro cuando vi a menos de 10 minutos de publicarla una review eso se agradece mucho bueno sin mas preámbulos acá va el 2 cap :D

Justin law tiene una relación con Giriko-san.

A 25 personas le gusta la relación.

Giriko-san: Maldito tenias que poner me gusta en el desafió de facebook verdad ¬¬.

Justin law: Esa es la manera de tratar a tu novio XD que poco delicado eres ¬¬

Noah sama: Siempre supe que había algo entre los dos XD Hey giriko! Trata bien a tu novio o si no te coleccionare y hay veras. :D

Giriko-san: se arrepentirán los bloqueare de facebook si siguen ..

Justin law: (eso sonó en mi cabeza tan gay XD) hay cariñito no seas severo XD

A 88 personas les gusta esto

Medusa gorgon y Shinigami sama son ahora amigos.

Medusa Gorgon: Este maldito facebook se equivoco debería decir "enemigos" ¬¬

Shinigami sama: No me digas que fuiste tan bruta y confundiste la palabra amigos por "enemigos" XD

A 100 personas le gusta esto

Medusa Gorgon: No! Claro que no… como piensas que seria tan bruta / cof cof…

Shinigami sama: No puede ser! Deberás confundiste las palabras XD

Arachne Gorgon: Sigues siendo tan estupida como siempre -.-

Medusa Gorgon: No lo soy ..

Medusa Gorgon , Noah sama, Giriko-san, Arachne Gorgon y dos amigos mas asistirán ha " Atacar al shibusen… shh ataque sorpresa a las 4:30 de la mañana en la entrada principal".

A 30 personas le gusta esto.

Black star : Es mi idea o van a querer atacar el shibusen ¿? O.o  
Patty thompson: no creo nhaaa! Pero dime que te hizo pensar eso? *w*

Death the kid : Pues no se tal vez la publicación en donde dice : Medusa Gorgon , Noah sama, Giriko-san, Arachne Gorgon y dos amigos mas asistirán ha " Atacar al shibusen… shh ataque sorpresa a las 4:30 de la mañana en la entrada principal" .  
Realmente eso no te da ninguna pista patty ¿?  
A 8 personas les gusta esto

Patty thompson: A ver déjame pensar em…. Em…. Nada nada … no puede ser Kid!  
Quieren robarse nuestro helado O_o

Shinigami sama: NOOOO LLEVENSE A MI HIJO PERO NO AL HELADO TOT

Death the kid : (-_-U) yo también te quiero papá ¬¬

Shinigami sama: yo igual hijo :D

Patty thompson: que linda relación padre a hijo *w*

A Shinigami sama le gusta esto.

Para el próximo cap Blair hará de las suyas en facebook jeje ^^ muchas gracias por leer mi fic arigatooo :D nos vemos

Review¿?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi me reporto con el 3 cap agradezco los review positivos como son los de la mayoría que lee mi fic y los negativos como el de "Persona con los ojos sangrante" nunca pensé que mi "bazofia" te causaría tanto daño :D (No es que me sienta feliz ni nada de eso y desde luego no quiero que mueras claro que no XD no en verdad que no u.u) Bueno tratare de mejorar mi ortografía pero la caritas se quedan por que ese es lenguaje que se usa en facebook ok :D Bueno sin mas preámbulos aburridos acá el capitulo!

Blair nya: Hoy he visto el secreto mejor guardado del Shibusen O_o

A 7 personas les gusta esto

Maka Albarm: ¿Blair que viste o_O?

Blair nya: ¡Vi la cara (y otras cosas mas) de Shinigami sama! o/o

Shinigami-Sama: Como que otras cosas más… ¡Me viste en la ducha! … Me siento violado TOT

Black Star: ¿Oye dime Blair, Shinigami-sama como la tiene? *w*

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: ¡Black star que pregunta mas indiscreta!

Shinigami-sama: Me siento doblemente violado… TOT

Black Star: ¡Hablo de la cara! Tsubaki que pensabas ¬¬ con el tiempo te has vuelto pervertida -.-

Liz thompson: Bueno es con el master que tiene -..- Pregunta: ¿Ser pervertido es algo para sentirse orgulloso? (-_-U)

Spirit: Claro es algo que hace crecer tu alma :D

Soul Evans: ¡La experiencia ha hablado! XD

Spirit: De que hablas yo no soy pervertido solamente soy observador del cuerpo de las chicas -.-

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa : Black Cualquiera se equivoca O/O

Death the Kid : Con el tiempo creo que todos somos unos pervertidos (-_-U)

Patty Thompson: Yo no: 3

Shinigami-sama: ha escrito en el muro de Stein- sensei.

Shinigami-sama: Quiero que hagas un trabajo para mi Stein quiero que diseciones a alguien ¬¬

Stein-sensei: Claro a quien *w* hace 5 minutos que no disecaba a alguien quien será la victima: D

Shinigami sama: Es un animal muy "curioso" que vio cosas que no debió ver" -..-

Maka Albarm: No me digan piensa disecar a Blair D:

Patty thompson: Yo que tu Maka le compro a Blair un pasaje ¡ya! Para que se marche ammm… no se a TimyEcuador D: Le deseó suerte a su pobre alma TOT

Black Star: Ni eso servirá el Doctor Stein la encontrara y la hará trizas tan sexy que era TOT

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: No seas pesimista Black star si tiene suerte Blair (por kami- sama que la tenga) Tal vez Stein sensei nunca la encuentre ^^ o tal vez la encuentre y la diseque brutalmente D:

Liz thompson: como que lo ultimo no ayudo mucho jeje (-_-U) yo si fuera ella ya estaría empacando TOT pobrecita.

Blair: Moriré moriré… No es justo yo lo vi sin querer en la ducha enserió buscaba a Soul y me confundí de camino TOT Pero no importa enfrentare mi muerte indignamente huyendo para que no me encuentren :D

Stein-sensei: Acepto el desafió ¡muahahaha! Aclarare mis dudas si eran reales o implantes: D Me tiro mas a la hipótesis 2 -..- que divertido iré afilar mis bisturís en 15 minutos mas te voy a diseccionar.

Stein- Sensei: offline.

Shinigami-sama: ¡Stein espera! no quiero que diseques a Blair si no a Matt mi gallina D: … creo que lo dije tarde ^_^U

Funny-girl : Usted cree! Por favor recen por Blair para que siga viva y para que Stein no vea si son reales o no sin mas que decir este fue mi tercer cap :D recé n! Lo digo enserió pobre Blair chan TOT

Que metida yo. Salí hasta en el fic SOY UNICA! XD Espero que les haya gustado perdón por la demora es que me había desanimado por unos comentarios sobre mi fic y estuve en estado emo D: pero seguí muahaha! XD asi palabra que a lo mejor escucharon en una parte:

TimyEcuador: El pais que invento timy para enviar a su hermano mayor ya que era un estorbo -.- (padrinos magicos :D soy fan de la serie :P)

Offline: es cuando alguien se desconecta de Facebook y en el estado pro lo general pone esto o en este caso en un comentario.

Sin mas que agregar nos vemos en el cap 4 :P no dare adelanto ya que no se ni que idea hacer e_e.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de dejar de escribir, HE VUELTO! XD gomen por no escribir en unos días ^^U (inner: días fueron casi 3 meses -.- ) etto…. Ups :D . La verdad es que e estado bastante atareada en estos meses con: Pruebas, castigos de mis padres y sobre todo con mi alien mascota :3 bueno sin hacerlos esperar (inner: mas aun -.- ¡ ) oshh que impaciente acá va el capitulo number 4 ^^ (inner: Cuando aprendiste a contar o_O)

Blair – nya: Estoy viva… ¡ESTOY VIVA! Con una pequeña cicatriz je je je… pero ¡VIVA! Alfil y al cabo T_T

Sinigami-sama: debes agradecerle a Matt la gallina que el se sacrifico por ti ;O; esa gallina tenia un gran corazón u.u

Stein – sensei: Y aun lo tiene ahora esta en mi repisa encima de mi escritorio ^o^ ... Y dejenme decirles que lo de Blair son implantes y ni siquiera es morada natural ._.

Liz thompson: ¡LO SABIA! Jaa era imposible que Blair fuera tan perfecta es toda una

Artificial D: ^^

Death the kid : Lo dice la que se pone calcetines para que sus pechos no se vean tan planos comparada a su hermana menor -..-

Liz thompson: ¡KID! Como dijiste (mas bien escribiste -.-U) eso D: eres malo T-T a ver si te gustara solo salir con Patty a una misión y ser un asimétrica escoria -..- además lo calcetines que me pongo son de algodón natural así que sigo siéndolo ¿no? ¡NO! O_ó

Death the kid: ¡Soy un cerdo asqueroso! T_T por favor quien alguien me mate para ahorrarles ver esta asquerosidad TOT

Stein -Sensei: quieres ser diseccionado, disecado o empalado e_é :D Tu escoges ^^

Shinigami-sama: aléjate de mi hijo Stein -.- o si no nada de animales exóticos para que tu los disecciones en clases._.  
Stein: OK u.u

Angela Leon a contestado: ¿Crees que Soul Eater Evans es gay? Según tu juicio ¿Quién seria su pareja?.

R: Si es demasiado evidente ^^ que estaría con un trío con Black star y Kid-kun ._.

Maka albarn: jajaja ¡OH POR DIOS HAN DESCUBIERTO A SOUL XD!

Blair-nya: Dicen que los niños pequeños siempre dicen la verdad XD Pero esto es mentira ¡Soul están rudo y macho que incluso tomo café con leche sin café! XD

Patty Thompson: ¡ESO NO ES NADA! Kid se atrevió a botarles todos lo labiales asimétricos de mi ¡hermana! El pobre no supo que lo golpeo y lo re mato ese dia e_é

Soul Eater Evans: Claro Angela no sabe el significado de "trabajar duro" pero el termino gay lo conoce hmp… -.- además que no soy GAY! ¿Cierto?

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: ahora todo me calza -.- las miradas pervertidas y de deseo hacia Black Star…. yo pensé que eran solo "los mejores amigos" pero Soul tenia dobles intenciones con el inocente de Black T_T

Black star: Tsubaki no culpes a Soul … yo le entiendo ¡COMO NO ENAMORARSE DE UN DIOS SEXY COMO YO! NYAJAJAJA :D! Lo que no entiendo es por que esta también tras Kid ._. Ósea no le basto con ¡ESTE DIOS SUPREMO! 

Death the Kid: Black de veras eres un "Dios" el dios de los idiotas -.-U no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto Soul es gay pero lo siento soul temo desilusionarte pero ahora estoy con alguien… T-T o si la vida es asimétrica pero se fuerte :D Eso si tengo curiosidad ¿Quién te gusta mas Black o yo ._.?

Spirit: Soul te quiero pedir disculpas u.u tantas veces que insinué que estabas detrás de Maka : Los golpes, los gritos de niñita, las carreras maniáticas ^^U perdóname no conocía tu condición u.u XD

Soul Eater Evans: Bueno Kid tu eres elegante y sofisticado … Pero Black es divertido y tiene buen cuerpo -.- mmm esta difícil … -.-U ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO! -.-U ¡NO SOY GAY! ¡INCLUSO ME GUSTA ALGUIEN! ¡Y ES MUJER! Por si las dudas -.-

Black Star: Preferiste a una simple mujer ante que ¡ESTE DIOS! T_T

Death the kid: -.-U Ok quedo claro que les gusta ma…. Mas a las mujeres -.-U jeje ^^U

….¿el fin?...

Espero que les haya gustado mucho ^^U prometo actualizar antes de una semana (inner: ojala que sea así y no esperar tres meses -.-U) OK lo juro T_T incluso tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos ^^ bueno CIAOOOOOOSUUUUU! Pórtense bien e_e me echan del pc sádicamente D: ok no XD byee

¿review?


	5. Chapter 5

AMOOOO A UVERWORLD! Y A RIN OKOMURAAAA! E_e (inner: tierra llamando a demente tierra llamando a demente ¿me escuchas? ) ¡Fuerte y claro inner! *pose militar* espera -.- mi no ser demente mi ser "especial" según mi mamá: 3 (inner: "especial" si claro si eso te deja dormir en la noche -.-U) si y duermo demasiado bien gracias o3o sin mas que agregar ¡acá va el cap 5 nyajajaja!

Soul Eater Evans: Tengo una duda existencial… enserio parecemos (Kid ,Black y yo) tan gays T_T

Patty Thompson : Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos :3 *w*U

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: ettoo… Bueno digamos que tienen su masculinidad muy guardadas y aun no las sacan a… ¿la luz? Jeje... ^^U

Liz Thompson: Bueno desde que ustedes andaban pasados de copas y nosotras aprovechamos en ponerles ropas femeninas, pintarlos, ponerles relleno de bubies y hacer que salieran a una fiesta … les perdimos el respeto y el rastro a su masculinidad -3-

A 100 personas le gusta esto.

Death The Kid: ¡QUE HICISTE QUE! O: yo vestida de mujer ¡de mujer!... Además que fui a una fiesta y no se que cosas me hicieron T_T Yo como el hijo de Shinigami sama pase a ser un vulgar travestí T_T

Black Star: ¿Qué chicos? ¡No se acordaban de esa noche nyajajaja! Fue muy divertido y adore la falda rosa que me pusieron me veía hiper sexy o3o

A Shinigami sama le gusta esto.

Liz Thompson:¡hey nada de vulgar! e-é les puse una ropas muy monas además que quedaste "simétrico" -.- … are o_o Black estaba conciente …

Maka Albarm: no se que me asusta mas lo que les hicimos a los chicos o el hecho que Black estuviera conciente y q ue le gustara su experiencia de "travestí" o_oU

Soul Eater Evans: En vez de volvernos travestís a nosotros por que no hacen algo bueno por la sociedad Y arreglan el problema de planicie máxima de ¡MAKA Y CHRONA! -..-

Black Star : cof cof… para la sociedad eso me suena mas un "bien personal para Kid y tu Soul" -.-

Chrona Makenshi : etto… Soy plana pero no tan plana como Maka… ups es decir que Maka tiene lo suyo pero no lo demuestra jeje ^^U bueno no es que tenga tanto mas bien tiene mas poco que yo pero e…¡gomen Maka chan!/

A 8 personas le gusta esto.

Death The Kid : Es verdad Chrona la tiene medianas y simétricas a diferencia de Maka con su planicie natural así que mas bien es el "bien personal de solo Soul"

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: Ahora me dio la curiosidad ¿como sabe kid el tamaño exacto que las tiene Chrona O/o?

Death The Kid: no es de tu incumbencia Tsubaki cof cof -/-

A 20 personas le gusta esto.

Maka Albarm: No soy tan plana igual tengo lo mió / etto además no importa el tamaño si no la personalidad de las personas y no lo físico -.-

Soul Eater Evans: si eso te deja dormir en las noches tu créelo y repítelo como si fuera tu mantra Maka -.-

Black Star: Lo dice el enamorado de la planita -.-

Soul Eater Evans : Maka no me gusta -/- es demasiado nerd para un chico tan cool como yo -/-U

Maka Albarm: además a mi no me gustan los idiotas sin cerebro y degenerados como Soul -3-

Black Star: y ustedes juran que yo soy una reverendo idiota verdad o3o

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: ¡por favor no le contesten! /

Death the kid a escrito en el muro de Black Star .

Death The Kid: Black tú que estuviste conciente cuando los transformaron en travestí no me hicieron nada degenerado ¿verdad? ^^

Black Star: Jejejejjejejje... O miren la hora que es tengo que ir a juntarme con Tsubaki en la china montando un pony elefante unicornio volador traga fuego adiós kid jeje ^^U

Death the kid : No me hicieron nada raro verdad… ¡VERDAD! ¡BLACK NO HUYAS DIME! T_T

…¿review?...

Jeje ^^U las deje con el misterio no o3o e-e (inner : ahora que lo recuerdo "así que en una semana voy a actualizar" e… han pasado 2 semanas di tu defensa chica -.-) etto … Digamos que levante un poco la voz en un reto y fui mandada a la cárcel de máxima seguridad llamada mi pieza y con el castigo adicional de no usar el pc en dos semanas -.-U (inner: ok … yo te perdono TT_TT aunque las lectoras ni idea D: reza para que no te tiren tomates) lo hago así por si acaso un mantra es una frase que variadas personas se repiten cada día para elevar su autoestima como el mio : "soy la chica mas inteligente del mundo" como verán los mantras no funcionan ._. XD bueno bueno ciiiiassuuuuuu! :D un review sii /


	6. Chapter 6

¿Hola hola como están perras? (-es golpeada brutalmente por su inner- tu pedazo de mierda de verdad dos años para subir un jodido capitulo ¡¿da un explicación que no me haga golpearte y masacrarte brutalmente?! ) etto… no tengo ninguna excusa yo también me siento del asco por ser un ser cruel pero bueno sin más preámbulos el capitulo espero que perdonen esta alma… una aclaración no se si saben pero saldrá en este año "Soul eater not" historia anexa del grupo de imbéciles que todos amamos y conocemos este capítulo se centrara un poco en eso.

**Black Star:** ¡REALMENTE ESTOY INDIGNADO, COMO SE ATREVEN A SACAR UN ANIME DE SOUL EATER Y QUE YO EL "GRANDISIMO DIOS BLACK STAR" NO SEA PROTAGONISTA"! -me siento molesto

Death The kid: No se que realmente me asombre mas… que te enojes por esa idiotez o que sabes lo que signifique la palabra "indignado"

A Maka Albarm le gusta esto.

Soul Eater Evans: ¡oh claro! ¿Vas a decir que no te molesta ni un poco?… pero sabes Kid igual en esa temporada del nuevo anime seguirás estando con esas horrorosas líneas asimétricas –YOLO-

Death the kid: realmente no era necesario que dijeras eso… soy un cerdo asimétrico aun en ese tiempo no es mi culpa

Patty Thompson: kid-kun piénsalo bien, realmente es tu culpa ya que eras un debilucho y no podías desatar tu poder de shinigami completamente hahahahahaha

A Soul Eater Evans le gusta esto

Soul Eater Evans: hasta Patty sabe que es tu culpa no ser realmente cool y simétrico

Black Star: Podemos volver a lo importante de esta publicación… ¡Yo no soy el protagonista de esta temporada! ¡Yo el gran dios sexy y candente Black Star!

A Tsubaki Nakatsukasa le gusta esto.

Maka Albarm: No se dé que se quejan igual aparecemos de alguna o otra forma…acaso no se han tomado la molestia de leer el manga para fundamentar sus niñerías

Black Star: oh la tabla de planchar de biblioteca ah hablado… tchh oh claro que lo leí completo después de hacer mis ejercicios de pelvis con Tsubaki y solo aparezco en ciertas escenas muy poco y no deslumbro como debería hacerlo yo

Liz Thompson: ¿ejercicios de pelvis?... que mierda hacen ustedes pervertidos…

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: No es lo que parece… son poses de yoga

Maka Albarm: eso se oye más sospechoso tsubaki…

Spirit: hay un dicho que lo creo un genio por ahí que dice "poses de yoga por ahora, kamasutra en media hora"

Black star: Nyahahahahaha ¿kamasutra? Son rutinas aérobicas de ejercicios ¿no? Dios debo aprenderlas Tsubaki debemos ejercitarnos de esa manera

A Angela león le gusta esto

Soul Eater Evans: amigo… a veces no sé si eres estúpido o solo muy "inocente"

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: ¡BLACK STAR! o/o solo no escribas mas después te tratare de explicar qué es eso

Maka Albarm: Suerte tratando de explicarlo algo al idiota de Black…

**Angela león:** Nunca busquen kamasutra ejercicios por google ¡NUNCA! Siento que mi infancia se ha ido para siempre.

Liz Thompson: me siento mal por alguien tan pequeño haya pervertido su mente… aunque no me sorprende que ahora Angela sepa mucho más que Black star en ese ámbito ahora.

Patty Thompson: ne ne liz … ¿kamasutra no era un faraón de Egipto?

Liz Thompson: o claro eso es patty hahaha… más que Black y Patty corrección…

**Harudori Tsugumi, Tatane Meme y Anya Hepburn **se han unido al grupo "Soul eater not 2014"

Maka Albarm: ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti Tsugumi sigue adelante y representa bien Soul eater con tus "amigas"!

Harudori Tsugumi**:** ¡gracias Maka sempai! Es un honor trataremos de dar lo mejor todas las del equipo

Tatane Meme: Haremos lo mejor posible… ne Tsugumi ¿ de que haremos lo mejor posible?

Anya Hepburn: Meme… tu eres realmente aww olvidalo se que no te costara… sin duda haremos lo mejor posible

Maka Albarm: o claro que deben hacerlos sin error alguno, si a ustedes les va bien lo más posible es que ¡nuestra generación vuelva con segunda temporada al fin!

Soul Eater Evans: asi que esa realmente era tu verdadera intención Maka… ¡eso es cool!

Bueno eso ha sido todo el capitulo que he escrito para esta vuelta se que es corto … pero no me maten ahora vuelvo a escribir terminare los de soul eater y partire con nuevos proyectos … Bueno al final hubo una breve aparición de las tres protagonistas femeninas de "Soul eater Not" sin duda son muy divertidas y lindas , si no han leído el manga invitadísimas a leerlo y a relacionarse un poco con las protagonistas además quien sabe si lo que dijo Maka se vuelve realidad ¡sería fantástico! Bueno sin más que decir… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo su tema central tendrá que ver con "pechos" XD bye bye~~~ (inner: esta vez no se tardara dos años en subir un nuevo capitulo descuiden esta lo tendrá el viernes de la próxima semana o antes.)


End file.
